I will never give up
by leximoon
Summary: Set ten years after season seven. Faith finds someone while patorlling one night Can she cope with who it is.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer:

I own nothing of Buffy that all belongs to Joss Wendon

Chapter one

Faith's p.o.v

I crept in the shadows following the vamp in front waiting to see were it led me. It was odd how fimilar she seemed like I had know this vampire for a long time. Think back maybe I had met her in some bar or something. All I knew was I could wait to find out before I dust her

My thoughts as usual turned to the times me and Buffy use to patrol together. I remember the last time I saw Buffy and the scoobies it was after sunnydale became the new grand canyon they had asked if I wanted to go to cleveland with them. I had declined but promised to visit that was ten years ago and I never did visit. I missed somethings about them though. I missed Buffy's wits, Willows innocence and of course most of all i missed Dawn.

I never did tell any one how I felt about her. how much just seeing her smile made my heart race. There were times i did want to tell her but with all the stuff that happened wth her sister I thought that she would laugh in my face. but now I think I would give anything thing just to see her face again. once again scolded myself for being so soft was acting like Buffy over Angel and it was anoying me.

Finally the vamp turned into an alley and I followed bending down to take the stake from my boot. "Hey" I shouted trying to get her attention but she kept walking " I said hey" I shouted again. Like before she kept walking and ignoring me " damn girl you are really getting on my nerves" I shouted running to catch up with her.

" Hasn't your mother ever told you its rude to ignore people" I said grabbing her arm spining her around before punching her jaw all before I could see her face. The vamp landed on the ground covering her face.

I stood waiting for her to stand and fight back. But she never got back up and I swear I could hear her crying. After a while I realized she was " really your gonna start crying like a five year old, stand up and fight"

"Don't look at me" she replied and I realized the voice was fimliar. It was a vocie I never thought I would hear again. All I could do was hope I was wrong

"Move your hands" I said moving forward

"No"

"Damn it girl I said move your hands so move them" I shouted making it obvious I was mad. Slowly the vamp moved her hands and I saw the face of the person I hoped ot wouldn't be. I fell to my knees tears filling my eyes for the first time as I realized I was right.

" No not you please" I pleaded

"It is me faith I'm... I'm so sorry" she said corncern filling her voice

" No it can't be how..how did this happen..." I paused taking a breathe before saying her name "Dawn"


	2. Chapter 2

I will never give up :-

Chapter 2

Dawn's p.o.v

I stood and watched as faith continued to cry. I wasn't sure weather it was safe to move closer or not. I could tell i still had my game face on so stopped myself from moving forward. "Shall we go back to yours and i'll explain it all" i said waiting for her to reply

"I dunno can i trust you" she asked wiping her face and looking towards me. I could see the hope in her eyes as she looked at me. I could tell that she hoped it was a dream that she would wake up and i'll be gone again.

"Yes you can Faith" i said feeling my game face slip away i slowly moved forward moving my hand slowly to her face. As my hand made contact with her face she leaned her face into it.

"How can i be sure?"

"I haven't killed you yet" she looked at me and realised i was right slowly she stood and walked away i took a breathe i didn't need before following her.

We arrived outside an apartment block. I watched as she put the key in the door and walked up the steps to her room. I was glad she found a nice place instead of living in a motel like in sunnydale. We arrived at her rooms door and she opened the door and walked in leaving the door in for me to follow

"Um Faith i need a invite" i said looking at the floor ashamed

" i invite you in Dawn" she said. I slowly stepped in to the room. It was a nice place with a modern style. I followed faith into the kitchen as she went to the fridge and grabbed a beer "hope you don't mind but need something stronger then a soda" she said opening the can.

"I don't mind"

"So does B know" she asked drinking some of her beer

" no Faith Buffy...um...Buffy is dead" i watched as Faith's face went pale as she placed her beer down and looked at me

"What the hell happened Dawn?" she asked starring at me

"Well..."

*flashback starts*

"Ok so we follow this vamp and see were it takes us i had a tip off that there's a nest of about three so we can do this" Buffy said looking around at the slayers she was given for the task ahead.

"But what if there are more Buffy? we can't deal with that" i said looking around at the two other slayers. We had Rona and Caridad with us they had followed us to Cleveland to see how they could help. They now all turned towards me i could see them working through what i just asked.

"Then we beat off as many as we can and run. Don't try and play the hero"

We all nodded and began to follow Buffy. We followed the vamp to an old warehouse he checked the coast was cleaar before entering the building. Buffy turned to us to see if we were ready we all nodded before following her throught the door. "Hate to break up this..."

"Crap" Rona said as we looked around the room there must of been about twenty or so vamps all starring at us with hungry eyes. I watched as one vamp walked through the crowd and stood near Buffy i guessed he was the leader.

"Nice of you to make it slayers we've been waiting" we all looked round as we realised we had been tricked in to a trap. After we realised that choas broke out as Buffy staked the leader and the rest of the vamps charged forward grabbing at us. I manged to stake two were as rona didn't manage any as a group of vamps dragged her to the corner. I looked round for caridad but couldn't find her she must of took Buffy's advice and ran. I looked at buffy she was being surrounded by the remaining vamps.

"Buffy" i shouted trying to signal for her to run. She turned and looked at me shaking her head i didn't understand till i saw the vamp with his teeth in her neck. "No Buffy" i shouted running forward staking the vamps that tried to stop me getting to her. I reached her as she fell to the ground. I knelt next to her and grabbed her hand " no Buffy please you can't go i need you here your all i have left"

I felt the tears stream down my face as i saw the blood gushing from Buffy's neck. I looked at her face try to make out what she was saying. I realised too late what she was trying to say as i felt fangs dig in to my neck and the world turn to darkness.

*flashback ends*

I finished explaining what happened and looked at was starring at me with a concerned look on her face "you ok Faith?" I asked


	3. Chapter 3

I will never give up:-

Disclaimer:

I own nothing of the Buffy universe just messing about with the characters.

Chapter 3

I starred at Dawn in disbelief at what she had been thourgh since I had left. All I knew was I wished I hadn't said no to staying that I could of been there to save her from the fate she now had. I looked at Dawn and realised she was waiting for me to answer a question I never heard.

"What?" I asked finally feeling like an idiot for not hearing what she asked

"I asked if you were ok?" I looked at her trying to figure out if I was. The girl I love,the girl I dreamed of seeing again was right in front of me. So I did the only thing I could and slowly brought her in to a hug.

Slowly Dawn wrapped her arms round me pulling me closer " how long ago did this happen?" I asked

"About three years ago" she replied in to my shoulder.

"Why didn't you come find me sooner I could of helped you through this Dawn I could of been there"

"I was scared Faith I didn't know what to do and how you would react. Your a slayer and now I'm a vampire" I could feel her try and cry in to my shoulder. I rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

"Its ok Dawn" I said not really sure what to do. I just knew I didn't want her sad anymore. "Let's go do something um like let's watch telly" I moved towards my living room moving towards the couch.

Dawn stood in the doorway starring at me. I signalled her over to sit by me she sat at the over end of the couch I didn't try and make her move closer I just left her there. "What you want to watch then Dawn?" I asked while I flicked through the channels trying to find something good after a while I gave up and stood up walking to the dvd cabinet " nothing good on Dawn so what you thinking I have hundreds" I looked towards Dawn and she shrugged her shoulders. I looked through and found ultra violet one of my faviroutes I placed it in the dvd player and sat down. As I sat down I felt Dawn place her head in my lap I moved my hand to stroke her hair like I had seen Buffy and Tara do many times. Then a thought struck me why did she come here and not to Willow or Xander or even Giles? I stood up slowly and looked down at a confused Dawn. " Why are you here? you could be with Willow or Xander why here? Dawn why me?" Dawn slowly stood up and moved in front of me "because none of them mean as much to me as you do" she said before kissing me. Dawn summers, little Dawn summers. Buffy's little sister was kissing me and I was kissing back. Before I knew it I had her pinned to the wall kissing her hard.


	4. Chapter 4

Last chapter.

Faith started off shocked about what had happened to Dawn leading her to hug Dawn. Dawn told Faith she had been a vamp for three years and was scared to tell anyone. After some thinking Faith asked Dawn why she had come to her. This then led to Dawn kissing Faith.

Disclamier:

I do not own Buffy universe just playing with the characters

Chapter 4

Dawn's P.O.V

I didn't know what I was doing I had promised myself not to make the first move. I wanted to know how Faith felt about me not show Faith how I felt about her. Yet here I was pinned to the wall with a slayer attached to my lips.

I realised I hadn't eaten that day I could feel the huger rise I could sense the pulse in her neck. It would take long to kiss down towards her pulse point then bite down and her blood would be mine. I pushed Faith off me and tried to catch my breath. Faith looked at me confused before realising what was wrong.

"You haven't eaten today have you?" she asked moving closer and placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded my head slightly embarresed I had got myself to this state. "There's some pigs blood in the fridge" she said walking away towards the kitchen

"Why do you have blood in the fridge?" I asked confused

"Angel visits now and then to make sure I'm not going back to old Faith"

I watched as she poured the blood into a mug and place it in the microwave. I sat watching as it spun round I felt like a child watching the washing machine spin.

When the microwave pinged she got it out and placed it in front of me. " Can I um have privacy I don't like being watched" I said looking down so my hair covered my face

"Yeah I need a shower anyway" I watched as she moved towards the bathroom. I picked up the mug of blood and drank from it feeling my face change. I wondered round the apartment. I looked round the living room looking through her CDs,DVDs and books. She had a good collection and a few books I might ask if I could borrow.

I walked towards her hallways stopping outside the bathroom as I heard the shower going. My thoughts going crazy about the fact that Faith was in there naked. I slowly brought my ear to the door using my new sense of hearing to hear Faith move about. I was expecting to hear her washing but instead I heard her moan.

I easly passed that off as the fact she had just walked in the shower and could feel the hot water wash away her stress. What I couldn't easily pass off was her moaning my name. That was when I realised that Faith was in the shower playing with herself while moaning my name.I moved away from the door noticing that my hand was moving towards the door handel. I walked away moving my hand in front of my face "Bad hand" I mumbled before sitting back down in the kitchen finishing my blood and waiting for Faith.

Finally Faith wallked out of the bathroom and my jaw dropped. She had walked out in just a towel and was moving towards me. "You ok there Dawn" she asked. I slowly nodded my head and looked away.

" Sorry about this but use to living on my own. But it don't matter we're both girls" she slowly leaned over the counter pushing up her boobs and showing a good amount of cleveage. I tried to peel my eyes away before she noticed but I was already too late.

" See something you like Dawn?" She asked smirking at me. I then realised that Faith was planning on making this a hard night. So I was gonna make it just as hard.

"Yeah your boobs, there big" I said smirking back. I tried to stop myself from laughing as Faith face turned red. I noticed that it was the first time I ever seen Faith blush.

"Well um yeah they are I'm gonna go get dressed" slowly she turned round heading towards her bedroom. I could help but laugh as I did faith turned. " Why you laughing?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

"You. I've never seen you like this before you've always been tough girl Faith" I said laughing harder

" So you want tough girl Faith? Ok I'll give you her" she said before pouncing on me and pinning me to the floor kissing me hard. I kissed back just as hard realiseing I wanted more so slowly I ran my tounge along her lips asking for entrance. Faith opened her mouth allowing my tounge entrance I began to run my tounge around the inside of her mouth.

After a while of kissing Faith pulled back. I sat starring at her none of us had realised that durring the make out session that Faith towel had come undone and now I was starring at her naked body.

A/N

Hey guys so I'm the author of this fanfiction. Thought I'd say hi to the people who read this.

I'm gonna try post a chapter a day but might make the chapters longer and do a chapter every couple of days.

I would really like some more reviews on this fic so if you have time post a few of your feelings about this story.

Once again thanks for taking the time to read these so until next time

Goodbye


	5. Chapter 5

Last chapter...

Lots of kissing from Dawn and Faith. We also found out that Dawn likes Faith but still not sure if Faith likes her back. The chapter ended with Dawn on her back and a naked Faith on top.

Disclaimer:

I own nothing of the Buffy universe just playing with the character

Chapter 5

Faith's p.o.v

I looked down at Dawn pleased with myself for kissing her to the point that all she could do was stare. Until i realised she wasn't looking at my face but my chest area. That's when i noticed the chill on my body. I closed my eyes hoping i was wrong at that i still had my towel on. I moved my hands from Dawns wrists and touched my body to check.

"Fuck" i mumbled feeling round for the towel with my eyes still closed. My hand skimmed over something soft so i grabbed it. I heard Dawn gasp "shit not the towel sorry about this Dawn" i said letting go of her boob.

"Here" Dawn said passing me the towel. I wrapped the towel round my body and stood up and ran of to my room. I pressed my back to the to the door slowly sliding to the floor. What was i doing? I can't give how i feel. There was no way she could feel the same or could there? I mentally slapped myself for thinking like that and slowly got dressed. When i walked into the living room Dawn was sat on the couch watching me enter.

"I thought you would of left " i said sitting next to her

"I have no place to go Faith. That's why i came to find you. I need your help."

"Whatever you need Dawn i'll give you" i said grabbing her hand

"I'm not a normal vampire though Faith. You see when we moved to cleveland willow had found a spell it helps if your turned in to a vampire. you see you still have a soul and can still do the things that humans can do but you have the vampire senses and strength" i looked at her confused at what she was trying to say but as i thought through what she was saying it was starting to make sense

"So your half human half vampire?"

"Yeah you got it meaning I can go and help with patroling" I nodded my head in agreement

"So you can have my room I'll sleep on the couch" I said standing up and and walking to get a spare blanket and pillow.

"I can sleep on the couch" Dawn shouted after me.

"No I'm ok on the couch have my room no agrguements" I said stopping her before she could argue. I set the blanket down on the couch and started making my bed for the night.

I showed Dawn to my room and made sure she was ok before going in to the kitchen and grabbing another beer and sitting on the couch. I drank the beer then wondered round my living room before walking to my room. I opened the door a bit and checked on dawn she was fast asleep thank god.

I walked back to the living room and grabbed my mobile. I dialed a few numbers before pressing call. After a few rings the phone was picked up.

"Its Faith, I have her you were right she came to me...she's in my room sleeping...ok I'll keep her here till you come...bye" I hung up the phone placing it back in my pocket

"What am I doing Dawn" I mumbled to myself

"What are you doing Faith" I jumped to my feet at the sound of Dawn's voice.I slowly walked backwards towards the chest of draws in the living room.

"Nothing" I said still moving backwards

"Who was on the phone Faith?" She asked now slightly scaring me

"No one just wrong number" I reached in to the draw behind me and grabbed my tranq gun.

"You're working with them. The vampires that changed me your one of them" I looked at Dawn's scared face wishing I could tell her what was going on. But I couldn't if I did she would run I know she would.

"No Dawn I'm not I can't explain but its will be good for you I promise"

"DON'T LIE TO ME" she screamed her game face coming on. She charged at me and I aimed the gun and shot.

I watched as Dawn stummbled about before falling to the floor. I slowly slid to the floor again bursting in to tears.

A/N

Hey guys :) so bet you thought Dawn and Faith were gonna get down and dirty. Hahaha well there not...yet anyway.

Well I hope you guys enjoyed what I'm writing but hard to tell no reviews yet :( nice if I could have a few more

Well untill next time my readers

Goodbye :p


	6. Chapter 6

Last chapter:

Dawn reveled that she is not a normal vampire,in fact she's only half vampire. Faith allowed Dawn to stay at hers. When Dawn was all tucked in Faith made a call to a mysterous person. Not know Dawn was behind her. This the left to Dawn being shot with a tranq gun

Disclaimer:

I own nothing of the Buffy universe just playing with the character

Chapter 6

Dawn's p.o.v

I slowly began to wake tying to remember where I was and what happened. After a while I realsised I was at Faith's apartment and in her bed. Then I remember what happened the bitch had ratted me in then shot me with a tranq.

I jumped out of bed and ran out the room towards Faith that was in the kitchen. "What the fuck Faith" I shouted making her drop the mug she was holding

"Wait a second Dawn let me explain" she said holding up her hands in surrender.

"Yes Faith please do it explain, why yesterday you kissed me back then kissed me again. Why in that same night you rat me in,please Faith EXPLAIN" I looked at Faith waiting for her answer then I realised she was looking behind me

" She doesn't need to Dawnie. She didn't phone anyone bad. She phoned us" said the person behind me and I instetly remembered it.

"Willow?" I said spining round to face her.

"Yes Dawnie, I came to find you. We've missed you." She pulled me in to a hug and I wraped my arms round her crying in to her shoulder.

After I had settled down a bit I moved from the hug. "What did you mean by we who else is here?" I asked wiping my face

" Me and Tara at the moment but Giles and Xander are on there way"

"No way Tara is here" I ran from the kitchen and in to the living room. Pulling Tara in to a hug as soon as I walked in to the room. Tara had always been like a mom to me so I was glad to have her here when I needed her.

"Hey sweetie I missed you to" she giggled running her fingers through my hair.

We all said are hellos before sitting down on the couch. " So why are you here I didn't think you would be looking for me" I finally said to them

"Of course we would look for you sweetie and with Willow's spell we knew you wouldn't be bad" Tara looked at me oddly and I realised that they had other news and by the look of things bad news

"What's going on?" I asked

" We will explain it all when the rest of the gang arrive" Willow explained turning to Tara

"Excuse me I need a minute I'll be in your room Fath" I walked out and in to Faith's room

After a couple of minutes Faith walked in and sat next to me on the bed. " You ok Dawn?"

"I'm fine Faith" I lied but Faith knew I was lying and I felt her hands on my face turning me to look at her.

"Everything is gonna be ok Dawn I promise" she said moving a strand of hair from my face. The next thing I know I was kissing her again asking my self what was wrong with me.

This time it was Faith who ran her tounge along my lips asking for entrance. I slowly opened my mouth meeting her tounge with mine starting a war to who got to explore who's mouth. In the end I gave in and let her explore my mouth. But after a while I got bored and began to suck on her tounge making her moan.

I heard someone from the doorway clear there throat. I realised somehow I had managed to lie on the bed with Faith on top and one of her hands under my top rubbing at my belly. I sat up and looked towards the door way.

" You've grown up Dawn" Xander said a smile on his face " mind if I stay and watch a bit?" He asked. All of a sudden a pillow came flying towards his head

"Fuck of Xander go have your dirty fantasise in another room" Faith shouted

" Ok ok can't blame me though to hot girl making-out what's a man suppose to do" he slowly walked away laughing to him self.

"You ok?" Faith asked moving the hair from my face again.

"Yeah fine I guess were wanted so we should um...go" I got off the bed and walked toward the living room

"Dawn" giles said wraping me in to a hug

"Good to see you to Giles, so what's the news then". I said sitting down on the couch. Everyone turned and starred at me. Giles stepped forward cleaning his glasses

"Its about buffy" he placed his glasses back on

"She's dead I watched her get killed by vampires I held her hand as she died and got turned in to this thing"

"No Dawn, Buffy isn't dead"

A/N

Dun dun dun

Well hello there :) so big cliff hanger hehehe wonder what's gonna happen wait I already know hahaha

So hope you guys are enjoying cause I sure am.

So I've been asking for reviews so I know your feelings on my story. Well I want you guys to know my feelings for you reading. I've been writing little things for years but no one pays attention but now you guys are and I'm so happy and slightly proud so thanks guys

So until next time

Goodbye


	7. Chapter 7

Last chapter:

We found out that Faith's call was to Willow and Tara (Tara never died) now the gang is back together. We also found out that Buffy is still alive.

Disclaimer:

I own nothing of the Buffy universe just playing with the character

Chapter 7

Faith's p.o.v

"Wait did you just say Buffy is alive? Dawn told you that she watched her die. Are you calling her a lair?" I stood behind the couch were Dawn was feeling like I was about to growl.

"Well...she's kinda alive" Willow stepped forward. " She's a vampire the spell never got put on her so she's bad...very bad and she's coming after us"

That time I actually did growl placing my hand on Dawn shoulder protectively. Everyone turned and starred and Dawn placed her hand on mine. "Buffy is an evil vampire after you guys so you lead her HERE"

"Well uh yeah she's after Dawn to Faith"

"What and your just telling me now. If I'd known sooner we could be half way across the world by now"

"Faith calm down please. Come sit next to me and Willow explain how you know" Dawn said squezzing my hand. I walked round and sat next to Dawn who then took my hand in hers.

" I can do better then explain I can show. Keep holding her hand Dawn and I can share a flash back with both of you" Willow explained moving her hands to the sides of my face.

*flash back starts*

"Tara have you seen my spell book. I put it right here and its gone" I heard Willow say and turned round to see her at a desk. I heard the sound of footsteps and by the looks of things so did Willow

"Tara? Is that you?" She said getting up from the desk and walking to her door. She opened the door and there stood Buffy. Her clothes were ripped and bloody and her hair was all over the place.

"Oh my God Buffy are you ok what happened?" Willow asked starring at Buffy in disbelief

"The mission...more vamps then expected and Dawn...Dawn got bit she's... She's a vampire" Buffy said in a rush. I had to admit Buffy was a good actress

"Oh god Buffy,come in let's get you sorted out" As Willow said those words Buffy smirked and walked through the door grabbing Willow by the throat

"Thanks for the invite thought it would take longer for that. You know explain I'm not a vamp,which I am by the way" This Buffy was so different, so evil, so not Buffy.

"What do you want" Willow managed to choke out

"I need an excuse to see my best friend" Buffy said letting go of Willows throat and placing her down. " Don't bother running I'll catch you then trear you to pieces" she smiled at Willow looking at her face to see the fear there

"Good your not gonna run well I came her with a message that I want you to give to the good old scooby gang .can you so that for me Willow? " I watched Willow nod her head

"Good I want you to tell them I'm coming for them. All of them and I'm gonna kill them. I'm gonna bleed them dry and use the fucking skulls as coffee mugs. And all because I fucking can"

*end of flashback*

I slowly came back to reality as soon as I was back I grabbed Dawn in to a tight hug and turned to every one "pack your things we leave tonight. we need to find a safe place were she won't look and can't find us. Were Dawn will be safe"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned growling loud "Faith a word" Giles said walking in to the hallway and in to my I moved from Dawn and in to my room closing the door behind me."How long has this been going on? You and Dawn I mean"

"Nothings going on so I wouldn't know" I said shrugging my shoulders

"I understand that but you have feelings for her that you can't control that's why your being protective its the slayer in you telling you to protect your mate" he explained taking of his glasses to wipe them

"My mate,as in soul mate?" I asked not sure what was happening.

"Yes, you see when everyone is born they are born to fall in love and spend the rest of there life with one person. They may say they love someone, but they never feel true love till they meet there soul mate."

"So Dawn and I are ment to be together?" I asked just to confirm

"Yes that's correct"

"Why have you brought this up now. We have an evil Buffy after us to kill us and you want to tell me I love Dawn when I already know that" as I spoke I had backed giles up till he was against the wall constrating on my anger.

"You love me" I heard Dawn say behind me

A/N

Hi :) so what you think? Well I know I finally have a story line for this story just need to decide if I want a long one or short one hmmmm decisons decisons

Well I'm getting more reviews from people that's good. Oh and need to explain that in my story Tara never died cause I loved that character. Also I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that good. My girlfriend has been ill so been worried about her.

Well readers I shall see you next time

Goodbye


	8. Chapter 8

Last chapter:

So Buffy is alive but not. Faith and Dawn are soulmates making Faith protective. In rage Faith shouts she loves Dawn not knowing Dawn was behind her.

Disclaimer:

I own nothing of the Buffy universe just playing with the character

Chapter 8

Dawn's p.o.v

Faith loves me, Faith the dark slayer loves me. No matter how I put it none of it made sense. "Dawn I...I didn't know you were there...I didn't..." I put my hand up to stop her from mubling

" Giles think you should take Tara,Xander and Willow out to eat. Me and Faith need a few words" Giles looked between Faith and me a few times judging the situation.

"Giles just go I can handle this. She's right we need to talk" Faith said giving the all clear for Giles to go. Giles slowly walked out the room. I heard a few mummbles then the front door closed and me and faith were all alone.

I moved to close her bedroom door then turned pressing myself against it. Faith had sat herself on her bed with her head in her hands "you feel it don't you?" I asked I was talking about the connection between me and Faith.

"Yes I do, I feel like were ment to be and apartly to Giles we are" Faith moved her hands from her face and looked at me " I feel like I need to protect you Faith wherever you go I need to be there" she continued

"Why did you never tell me Faith? We could of had something. me and you could of been us." I sat on the bed next to here and held her hand

"I was scared all the stuff with me trying to kill your mum and Buffy would make you reject me. I couldn't deal with that Dawn" Faith turned her head and looked out the window

"How long have you felt this way?"

" Since I first meet you, you remember when I knock on the door for dinner"

*flashback starts*

Faith's p.o.v

I walked up to the door of Buffy's house. I was so happy to do something like this. I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten a nice meal. Then again I probably never had one my mom was to involved in drugs and my dad to busy fucking hookers to care.

I stopped at the door taking a shaky breath before knocking on the door. The door opened and there stood the most beautiful person I had ever seen.

She had the most beautiful long brown hair,her breasts were just the right size, and her legs god I could just melt.

"What do you want?" She snapped

'You' I said in my head metaly slapping myself.

"I'm um Buffy's friend she invite me to eat um the food" I manged to stumble out.

"Oh your Faith, I'm Dawn Buffy's little sister" she offered me her hand to shake and I took it. As my hand touched hers I swear I could feel a electric current run through my body.

"Come in" Dawn said clearing her throat and guilding me to the dinning room.

*flashback ends*

Dawn's p.o.v

She'd liked me that long and never said anything. If only she knew that I felt the same, that I to felt that electrcity pass through us.

I looked at Faith trying to find the right words to say. I couldn't believe for once in my life I, me Dawn summers was speechless. So I did the only thing I could. I kissed Faith pushing her back down on the bed.

Willows p.o.v

" I bet there not even talking bet there getting down and dirty. I don't even get to be there to watch. That's just being sexest bet if I was a girl they would let me." I sat and listened to xander moan on about how unfair it was that he couldn't watch Dawn and Faith make love.

Giles had found a nice coffee shop for us to sit in while Faith and Dawn talked out there issues.

" Oh do shut up Xander and start thinking with you brain and not your penis for once" Giles said finally shuting Xander up. " Good we need to discuse whsat were going to do with this Buffy thing"

" Yes please do discuse what you gonna do about me" we all turned and saw Buffy standing at the side of the table. We all stood getting up and moving from the table.

"How are you out its still day light for another two hours" I said

"Well came up through the swerer pipes and I wanted to warn you that you have two hours before I tear you all to fucking pieces" Buffy said looking at her nails like this was just a casual conversation. " I would advice you all to run"

As she said it we all ran from the coffee shop and towards the apartment.

Xanders p.o.v

We ran in to Faith's apartment looking round for them. " They must still be in the bedroom I'll go get them you guys pack what we need" I smiled and ran to the bedroom bursting throught the door.

I stood and starred at the sight in front of me. I felt like I was gonna explode there right in front of me was Faith on her back with Dawn's mouth attached to her boob.

Faith looked up swearing before pushing Dawn of and pulling her top down. "You better have a good reason for barging in or I'm..."

"Buffy" I cut in and watched Faith's face go pale

A/N

Why hello I didn't see you there.

So how you guys enjoying this story? I hope your really enjoying this. Well this chapter maybe a little bad cause...you won't believe it but I had a bit of writers block before writing this. But panic over I wrote it and think its ok

I have decided if I get about 5 more reviews next chapter Dawn and Faith gonna get down and dirty. ;)

And all those who heard about my girlfriend will be happy to know she is getting better. And I know she reads this so just gonna say love you baby.

So once again till next week

Goodbye :p


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:

I own nothing of the Buffy universe just playing with the character

Chapter 9

Faith's p.o.v

"We need to go now" I said running to my closet and grabbing my duffel bag and suitcase."I have stuff you can borrow Dawn" I chucked the duffel bag at Dawn who catched it

"What's in here?" Dawn asked showing me the duffel bag.

"Money, I don't trust bankers so I get payed in cash and store it there" I said continueing to put all my stuff in the suitcase.

I finished packing and took Dawn's hand and walking in to the living room. "What's the plan Faith?" Xander asked

"Well I think we should make are way to The Berkshire camp out for a bit. We'll have to ditch Xander's car cause she'll be looking for that." Everyone nodded in agreement to the plan.

They all walked out the front door I looke round my apartment before shutting the door and following the gang to the car.

Buffy's p.o.v

I kicked open Faith's apartment door "times up" I looked round. The place was empty " what the fuck,there not even gonna fight" I turned punching a hole in the wall.

I was gonna find them and kill them slowly and painfully

Faith's p.o.v

"You know if we hadn't got rid of the car we could of drove here" Xander moaned as we walked round to find a place to set up camp.

"We had to if Buffy saw that she would know were we are." Dawn shouted to Xander who was behind us with the rest of the gang. We finally reached a little clearing that looked good enough to set camp.

"This should do we'll set up the tents then get a fire started" I said dropping the bags I was carrying.

"Whose it what tent? we only have three" Xander asked with a little smile

"Well me and Dawn, Tara and Willow and then you and Giles" I said passing the tents to everyone.

"Um do you think Dawn is ok with you? I mean I don't mind staying with her and you can share with Tara." Willow said I then growled grabbing on to Dawn's hand harder

"Sweetie Dawn's twenty eight I'm sure she'll be ok" Tara whispered to Willow walking of to set up the tent

An hour later everything was set up and we now sat round the fire eating. Everyone was silent not sure what to say about Buffy or me and Dawn's relationship. After a while we all decided it was best to sleep so we made are ways to our tents.

Me and Dawn stood outside our tent and I stood to the side to let her go in first. It was a ment to be so I wasn't rude but ended up a nice way to view her ass as she climbed in.

I followed after and layed on top of my sleeping bag. Dawn did the same and for a few minutes we just layed there in silence. Finally Dawn spoke " Faith can I um can I kiss you?" She turned so she was on her side looking at me.

I turned to face her too " Dawn you don't need to ask want,need,take that's my moto so you want a kiss take it." I said and just as I finished speaking Dawn started to kiss me hard thrusting her tounge in to my mouth.

We continued to have a tounge battle before I felt Dawn's hand move down my body and under my top. I pulled away from the kiss and looked at Dawn."Are you sure?" I asked slowly Dawn nodded her head.

I sat up and pulled of my top then learning forward and pulling of Dawn's. I couldn't help myself but push Dawn back down in to the bed sucking one of her nipples in to my mouth. I heard Dawn moan as I gently bit down before sucking again. I moved my other hand up to roll her other nipple between my finger and thumb.

"Oh god Faith" Dawn moaned "more please, I need you" I did as I was told as I kissed down her body I pulled off the rest of her clothes and kissing up her thigh. "Please Faith" Dawn begged I slowly licked her clit smiling as she cried out. Dawn moved her hands to my head hold me to her pussy.

I licked harder before sucking her clit in to my mouth and sucking as hard as I could. "Fuck...Faith...your...fingers...inside... NOW" Dawn screamed between breaths.

I slowly entered her with two fingers curling my fingers to hit her g-spot. "Oh god Faith I'm gonna cum" I started to lick and move my fingers faster going as deep as I could. I felt her pussy tighten around my fingers before she let out a scream I swear could of been heard over in boston.

I waited until she had calmed down before moving my fingers out of her body. Slowly I licked them clean before laying next to her and holding her in my arms.

"What about you?" she asked sleeply

"I'm ok just sleep baby" I replyed stroking her hair.

Xanders p.o.v

Oh god oh god oh god. Lesbian sex oh god

A/N

Hey get your hands out your pants jokes hahaha

Well I promised a dirty chapter well here it is I'm so sorry if its bad to be honest never done anything like that... Yet so I had no idea what to write.

Hope you guys enjoyed it.

Somethings people should I did In fact change dawn's age so when she first met Faith she was in fact 16 so by the end of season 7 she was 18.

Well until next time

Goodbye :p


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:

I own nothing of the Buffy universe just playing with the character

Chapter 10

Dawn's p.o.v

Slowly I began to wake not opening my eyes just yet but waking up. I felt someones arms protectivly wraped around me. Then I remembered what had happened that night. I stopped myself from smiling not wanting Faith to know I was awake just yet.

I felt Faith start to kiss up my neck towards my ear before she whispered. "I know your awake" then kissed my lips sweet and softly. "Morning" Fath said as she pulled away from the kiss.

"You cold?" She asked

"No I'm dead remember"

"Oh yeah I forgot" she pulled me in to a tighter hug pushing my face in to her neck. I quickly jumped back as I realised my hunger. " What's wrong?" Faith asked looking hurt.

"Hungry I need blood" I said looking away embrassed.

"Oh shit we forgot blood I knew we forgot something how could we forget blood"

"Its ok I'll just hunt an animal" I said trying to find my bra.

"Or you could stay I mean there's blood right here" I turned towards Faith and saw her showing her neck.

"You can't be serious you want me to bite you,to drink your blood" I starred at Faith she had no idea what it would mean if I bit her.

"Yes I'm serious you're still half human so you have control when I can't take no more I will tap your back" Faith explained.

"If I bite you Faith while I have these feelings you will become my mate. We'll be connected to each other. I'll feel your presence like you used to feel Buffy's" as I said it I realised that it was a good thing that it would be something both me and Faith want.

I looked at Faith and she nodded her head giving me the ok to bite. Slowly I lowered my mouth to her neck. I hovered there for a few seconds before putting my game face on and sinking my teeth in to her neck. She tasted so sweet I could of lived on her blood for the rest of my life.

I felt Faith grip on to me harder and I could hear her breathe heavily. I didn't realise what was happening before I heard her scream in pleasure. I pulled back and looked at her "Did you just?..." I asked looking at her in disbelief.

"Yes" Faith nodded still in a state of shock.

"Oh god" I moaned

Xander's p.o.v

" I think one of us should go check,I mean that could of been a scream of pain. I personally think it should be me"

I said raising my hand. I looked round hopeful but everyone ignored me.

Finally Dawn and Faith walked out of there tent and over towards us. Dawn had obvious sex hair and Faith a massive grin plastered on her face that screamed "I fucked Dawn".

I remembered hearing them at it last night. God that was hot, fuck need to leave, need to leave now. I stood up quickly

"So I'm gonna um look for um mokeys in the trees" I said quickly running off

Willow's p.o.v

I watched as Xander ran off laughing in my head cause we all knew what he was about to do. Quickly I looked back at Faith with her "I fucked her" smile on. I stood grabbing Faith by the shoulder "I want a word, alone" I said before walking off in the oppistie direction to Xander.

I turned to make sure Faith was following before going in to the woods. When we reached a place far away from Dawn I grabbed Faith and pushed her against a tree.

"You I know what you did to Dawn last night so I wanted a word." I said making sure Faith was listening " I had to look after Dawn when Buffy had died. I see her as my daughter so I'm gonna give you the shovel talk. If you hurt her, I will beat you to death with a shovel. Understand?" I looked at Faith and she slowly nodded her head.

"Good" I said moving away from here.

"Wow your good at that" Faith said patting me on the back

"Really it wasn't to much, you know with the threats and the whol death thing"

"No it was good, consider me scared"

Tara p.o.v

I slowly cleared up the camping gear ready for us to make a move. I was putting down my tent when a vision came to me.

Vision begins

No-one's p.o.v

Buffy runs through the woods drawing near the scooby's gang campsite. When she reaches the campsite all hell breaks lose. She grabs Willow tearing off her head. Tara screams causing Buffy to run at her kicking her to the ground. Buffy turns and there stands Dawn in full game face snarling like a wolf.

Vision ends

I fell to the ground feeling faint. I heard willow run towards me " Tara what happened? Are you ok?" She asked holding me close. I gripped her shoulder pulling back to look her in the face.

"Buffy is coming"

A/N

Dun dun dun

Hey guys :)

So you liking my story I hope so

I must say now some you guys that review are great people. I just wanted you guys to know that. I'm so glad you take an intrest on my story. I hope you keep reading till the end.

I might write another fanfiction I'm thinking either Buffy and Willow or Tara and Faith I dunno.

Well until next time my percious followers

Goodbye :p


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:

I own nothing of the Buffy universe just playing with the character

Chapter 11

Faith p.o.v

"How far away is she?" I asked as Willow helped Tara up.

"About half an hour" Tara said

"We have to run now then get as far away as possible" I began to walk off but turned to see no one following. "Come on we need to go" I said urgently I turned and looked at Dawn I saw the look in her eyes that said she was about to do something stupid.

"No Dawn were running your not gonna face Buffy alone. You will come with me" I sormed forward taking Dawn's hand.

"No Faith I have to do this if I don't she's just gonna keep coming. The sun is low enough for her to follow us" Dawn gently took my hand. " Faith I need to do this for me and for us you'll be ok. I'll always be here even if I'm not"

"No Dawn please no" I started to cry harder then I have ever before. I had just found her,my soul mate, the only thing I could ever love and I was about to lose her all in the same week.

" It will be ok I promise, just remember what I said this morning, and never give up" Dawn managed to choke out

"I will never give up" I said before turning and seeing Buffy standing in the trees

"Hey guys miss me" she shouted

"Go now this fight is between me and Buffy" Dawn shouted. We all turned and ran we got in to the woods turning to see what was happening.

As we turned we saw Dawn on the ground with Buffy hovering a stake over her. I tried to run forward but Xander and Willow held me back. "DAWN!" I shouted getting her attention.

She truned and looked at me before shouting " I love you". I watched as Buffy moved the stake up and slamming it down. Just as it reached Dawn Xander and Willow pulled me back "noooo" I screamed kicking and screaming. I'd lost her, I'd lost the fight.

A/N

Wow think I may need a tissue after that.

I'm sorry to inform the next chapter will be the last but I've been struggling to find stuff to write. although I'm working on another Dawn/Faith story and I will be doing a follow on story from this just got to plan it out.

So until next time

Goodbye :)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:

I own nothing of the Buffy universe just playing with the character

Chapter 12

2 weeks later

Willow's p.o.V

I watched as Tara entered the room. " How is she? " I asked. Faith had locked herself in her room since we had been back. She hadn't eaten or drank anything to and I was starting to worry.

"Still won't open the door I left her food but don't think she'll buge." Tara said coming over to me and pulling me into a hug.

Faith's P.O.V

I slowly rose from my bed sitting on the egde gripping on to it. I was numb I couldn't feel anything. My heart doesn't beat it just hurts. I could be dead for all I knew. I can't live a happy day without her smile. Without her. I slowly moved over to the dresser.

I looked in the mirror. I looked like shit I hadn't slept so had dark bags under my eyes. My hair was a tangled mess and I must have lost a few pounds.

I looked down at the mark on my neck. The mark Dawn gave me the night after we... Then she Died. I remember what she said about never giving up and to remember but what?. I had thought this through everyday since she left. What did I need to remember?.

I slowly traced the mark on my neck I started to remember what it was ment to do. It was to join us as one we would be able to sense each other pressense. That's when it hit me that's what I needed to remember.

I sat back and closed my eyes trying to feel Dawn. Then I felt it a little something that made my heart beat. Dawn was alive,my Dawn was alive. I jump towards my door shouting "Dawn" as I yanked it open and ther she was my Dawn.

"Faith" she said

The end

A/N

So sadly the last chapter till I write the follow on.

What did you guys think. Hope you enjoyed if you did I've started a new story called True loves first bite you should try it.

So guess this is it so

Goodbye


End file.
